Downtown Abby: The Whore of Grantham
by mkc1911
Summary: Chronicles the adventures of Abby, Downton Village's resident prostitute, and her dealings with the Crawley family.
1. Chapter 1

Abby leaned seductively against the lamp post on her corner in Downton Village. It was a warm summer night and she was hoping to make some money. She filled with anticipation as a car pulled up.

The window rolled down and revealed a well dressed, homely blond girl.

'Hello,' the girl said, 'are you a prostitute?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh, jolly!' The girl exclaimed, 'you must come with me. I'll give you £50 for the night.'

'And who might you be?' Abby asked.

'Lady Edith Crawley,' the girl said, 'and we are about to become intimately acquainted.'

Abby got into the car with Lady Edith and immediately the young aristocrat began to kiss her.

'What are you doing?' Abby asked, shocked and disgusted.

'I am a Sapphic,' Lady Edith replied, 'and I thought you would be willing to...'

'To make love to you?'

'Well, yes.'

Abby shrugged. She may as well give it a shot. She and Lady Edith continued their lesbionic cuddling until the car stopped in front of a large house.

'This is Downton,' Lady Edith said, 'my home.'

Abby was amazed. She'd never seen anything so grand.

Suddenly, the car door was opened.

'Alright, ladies, have fun tonight.'

The young chauffeur was so handsome, Abby couldn't resist asking, 'Might you join us?'

Both Edith and the chauffeur laughed.

'Oh, no,' Edith said, 'Branson here is as queer as a three dollar bill!'

'Really?' Abby asked in astonishment, 'but you seem so manly!'

'And so I am,' Branson said, 'Thomas is the girl in the relationship.'

Abby looked puzzled.

'One of our footmen,' Edith explained, 'now, lets go up to my room.'

They walked into the house and tiptoed quietly up the stairs. Just as they reached Edith's room, an elegantly dressed brunette appeared.

'Another of your female lovers?' She asked Edith.

'Mary, leave me alone.'

'You know, I really ought to tell papa about your frequent visits with lesbian prostitutes.'

'Im not a lesbian,' Abby protested.

Mary looked at her.

'Too bad, you won't have much luck with men.'

'Mary, be nice,' Edith said.

'What, to the village whore?'

'Takes one to know one,' Edith said, pulling Abby into her room and slamming the door.

'Im sorry about my sister,' Edith said, 'she can be such a bitch.'

'Oh, it's alright,' Abby said, 'now, are we gonna do this thing or what?'

Edith smiled at her and began to take off her clothes. '

You take off yours, too - I want to touch your exquisite titties.'

Abby complied, and soon they were both completely naked. Edith came over to her and cupped her left breast in her hand.

'I christen thee Edwina,' she said, kissing the breast gently.

She then took Abby's right breast in her hands and kissed it, saying, 'I christen thee Esmeralda.' Then she began to jiggle both breasts violently and started giggling.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Abby asked.

Edith stopped dead.

'I'm sorry,' she said, 'I just like doing that. It turns me on. But I guess it is kind of childish. Lets get down to business and lick each others' twats, eh?'

Seven hours of the most intense and satisfying lesbian lovemaking of Edith's life followed.

Abby and Edith, exhausted, fell asleep just as the sun began to rise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few hours later, they were awakened by Anna, the maid, coming into the room with a tray of food. **

**'Good morning, Lady Edith. Branson told me you had a lady friend over so I brought up some breakfast for you.'**

**'Oh, jolly!' Edith said, 'I'm famished after last night. I hope we didn't keep you awake, Anna, I know your room is right above mine.'**

**'Oh, no,' Anna said with a giggle, 'I was in Bates' room last night. We played a little game. I was his slave and when I was naughty he would beat me with his cane!'**

**Edith smiled at her.**

**'You dirty girl,' she said, 'I wish you were a lesbian. I would beat you all night.'**

**'Oh, now, Lady Edith, we don't want to make your friend jealous.'**

**Abby was taken aback at how Edith spoke to her maid. She never would have known such things passed in this grand house.**

**'What is your name, deary?' Anna asked.**

**'Abby,' she replied.**

**'Well, Abby, I hope we'll get to see more of you in the future. If you'll excuse me, I have to go help Lady Mary put on her leather corset.'**

**Anna curtsied and left the room.**

**'What was that?' Abby asked.**

**'What was what?' **

**'The way you talked to your maid. It was…odd.'**

**'No more odd than awaking in the arms of a beautiful prostitute,' Edith said, and began kissing Abby.**

**Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.**

**'Who is it?' Edith asked, irritated.**

**'It's Sybil.'**

**Edith sighed.**

**'Come in.'**

**Sybil entered the room and gasped at the sight of her sister in bed with a prostitute.**

**'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company.'**

**'Really, Sybil, you needn't act so shocked. You know I often have prostitutes over. Abby, this is my non-bitchy sister, Sybil.'**

**'Pleased to meet you,' Sybil said.**

**'And you as well,' Abby said.**

**'Edith, I need to talk to you about something. I think I'm falling in love with Branson.'**

**'But Branson is – ' Abby began, but was cut off by Edith.**

**'A chauffeur, yes, we know,' Edith said with a glare, 'But if they're in love, why should that stop them?'**

**'I'm so glad you support me,' Sybil said, 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm hosting a job fair downstairs for the servants. It was nice meeting you, Abby.'**

**Sybil left the room and Edith immediately turned on Abby.**

**'You almost let out his secret!' she nearly screamed, 'How dare you tell my sister the chauffeur is a homo?'**

**'I only thought to keep her from hurting,' Abby said meekly, 'I didn't want her heart getting broken by him.'**

**'Well, I'll have you know Branson would never break her heart. He fully intends to marry her, for her money, and I won't let a fellow homosexual's plans be foiled. Now, bend over and accept your punishment.'**

**Abby complied and Edith spanked her twenty-five times.**


End file.
